


Inspiring Legends

by CelestialCherryBlossoms



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCherryBlossoms/pseuds/CelestialCherryBlossoms
Summary: On that day of story and song, our heroes proved the darkness wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Inspiring Legends

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the Balance arc, and I can't stop crying, so here's a poem, I guess. Please enjoy!

I saw seven birds fly ‘cross the sky.  
Their wings beat to the tempo  
Of a soft lullaby.  
They sang of a journey  
That spanned a century—  
Of a ravenous hunger  
That craved apathy.

When the birds touched down  
In this world of mine,  
They did not flee, they did not hide.  
For the first time in a hundred years,  
They did not run away in fear.  
They stood their ground  
With a resounding cry;  
They fought to keep my world alive.

As the darkness consumed the light,  
The seven birds again took flight.  
As a battle raged on the ground below,  
The little birds faced their foe.  
The Hunger loomed over them,  
Full of scorn and contempt.  
It set about in a mighty rage  
And at this point, the birds engaged.

The fight was brutal, long, and fierce  
But through it all, they persevered.  
The darkness spread to all it touched  
And the intrepid flock was nearly crushed.  
But just before they were overrun,  
Our seven birds joined as one.  
Arms interlocked, they did unite,  
For no one could contest their might. 

A force tore through the Hunger’s back  
And a sliver of blue peeked through the black.  
Then suddenly the void was gone—  
The vicious battle finally won.  
On that day of story and song,  
Our heroes proved the darkness wrong.  
Indifference faced its swift defeat,  
Confronted with a love it could not beat.


End file.
